valuable
by lazetta croft
Summary: The day turns upside down as Tony undergoes a cardiac arrest. the world turns upside down when whiplash kidnaps roberta in exchange of a piece of technology in tony's chest.
1. Chapter 1

" it would be real easy if you stop blabbering pepper."  
Tony whined, flying in his suit. The red and gold armour was ready to test, energy showing in every move. Tony flew in different styles, leaving smoking circles in the air.  
" yeah, smarthead , and it would be easy if you stop moaaaaaaninggggggg..."  
Pepper sipped her soda, laughing in the confortable chair of the lab. It moved upside down too, making her feel nauseous, but she would never agree it.  
Rhodey sat at a couch in the lab, doing his homework. He would have scoffed, but excuse me! Homework is homework. And tony's electronics were way too much helpful.  
"aaaahhhhh pepper?"  
" eeeeyup. Agent Potts at your service."  
Tony laughed. It felt sweet, his laugh.  
" i feel hungry. And nauseous."  
" i will order pizza. And you are allowed to vomit."  
" ouch."  
Pepper smirked. Just like tony to pepp up the mood.  
" which pizza do you want?"  
"pepperoni would be nice. ( readers can spit their water and squint.)"  
"done😄"  
Rhodey glared . His expression softened out of the blue. He raised his hand. " ummm excuse me!"  
" yeah i will get you one."  
Rhodey smiled." same one."  
Pepper began to drum her fingers along the beat of the phone. She muted the comm when the call took place.  
" good morning ma'am may i have your order."  
" sure. I guess i just phoned to tell my order, ya know? And it would be silly if i said no, cause that would only cause confusion. And that would be bad beeeeecauuuuuse ..."  
" ma'am , i am sorry, but i am in a hurry.."  
" oh yeah! Right! I really forgot that we need to give you... Ummm what was my order? I forgot! Waitwaitwaitwaitwait! What was my order again?"  
"ma'am you never told me that...?"  
Rhodey scoffed, putting his hand on pepper's mouth.  
" three pepperony pizzas. Willow square. I will meet you at the road."  
"thank you so much sir."  
Click!  
Rhodey glared at pepper. God, this rambler. Tony had warned them already.  
Rhodey rubbed away beads of sweat from his face as the armour finally adorned the lab with his regal prescence.  
Tony emerged out of the armour . He was pale, as staggered and connected his implant to the charger.  
" hey man." Rhodey wished him, voice as quaky as a duck.  
Tony waved smiling a painful smile, but spoke nothing. Pepper and Rhodey exchanged nervous glances.  
" everything okay?" pepper asked, voice losing her energy for once.  
He nodded. " yeah." wow. His voice was actually quite hoarse. Rhodey caught tony clutching his chest absent-mindedly.  
" implant problems?"  
" you guys, " tony grinned, " always catch me." Rhodey and tony exchanged a fist bump.  
" but," tony began, " its causing a lot off pain than usual." his voice cracked around the edges.  
Rhodey and pepper nodded.

" well,.." Rhodey began, burt never finished. Instead , there was a thump as tony fell, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

" tony!" Rhodey and pepper screamed in unison.  
The lab echoed with voices. Which should had been machinery.  
Tony' s breathing was ragged, and the charger was pulled out as he fell. The implant flickered, before going out.  
Shit.  
Pepper went hysterics, attaching the charger, while Rhodey called an ambulance. The implant, however was quite damaged, as tony arched his body as if it was electrocuting him. Pepper panicked and pulled it out.  
Now this wasn't a good option too, as tony began to lose more colour than he already had lost, making pepper feel helpless. all pepper wanted was to hear his soulful laugh,or his hurrahs after a long day's work. But here was tony stark, lying in the lab as white as a sheet, shrapnel making its way through his heart.  
Rhodey joined the silent racket.  
" tony!" he screamed," you are gonna make it through this, or i will murder you." pepper stared at him. Great thing to tell a friend when he is nearly..dying.  
Tony convulsed on the ground.  
" shit! " Rhodey swore. " how much time do we have?"  
" about twenty minutes!" pepper yelled , surprised at her own voice.  
The ambulance's siren rang through the area and the duo ran carrying their pale friend to hide their location.  
Xxx  
{roberta}  
~~~~~~Ring ring~~~~~~~  
" hello?"  
" mom! Its me Rhodes and..."  
Its very alarming when he uses that voice. Last time he did, i nearly died. I put my coffee on the mantelpiece, preparing myself.  
" Rhodes, you need to calm down, what happened?"  
" mom , tony he, i don't know...he collapsed...we are outside the maternal hospital..."  
I suddenly felt lucky to put my coffee on the mantelpiece and an overhelming urge to slap and embrace tony.  
" i am coming in five."  
*click!*  
Author is to lazy to bold this note.  
Heyya! No blabering today. I say, i always wanted to write a sickfic. Ya know? Its kind of my sadistic side. And sorry for this cliffie, i will update, like right now!😊

~Khushboo


	3. Chapter 3

Roberta  
I ran through the corridor of the hospital, my heart pounding. What have the boy done now?  
I pushed my way against a nurse. Her face glared daggers at me, but i guess she was used to it.  
The hospital was silent in its own disturbing way. Footsteps rang.  
I felt anything but tired.  
"mom!" James stopped me, shaking my shoulders. I could only stare at his face as a skidded to a stop.  
His eyes were glossy and clothes rumpled, like he had carried tony to the hospital.  
Pepper was sitting in the scene behind Rhodey, eyes red and panicky. She twiddled her thumbs.  
I somehow managed my stern look.  
" how is he?"  
"i don't know, it has been half an hour..."  
" James. What happened?" i inquired, pulling my hands to my waist.  
" he just fainted, i don't know." Rhodey looked worried.  
I dusted my coat and slipped on the chair near pepper. It was cold. I shuddered. James was standing. He declined my offer to sit.  
I never understand tony's friendship with James. They argue so much that my wits stand on the edge, but are the closest friends i ever saw. They are just like brothers.  
And now, we can only wait as tony fights his battle.


	4. Chapter 4

Roberta  
" are you the guardian of tony stark?"  
" yeah that is me. What happened?"  
I ran to doctor yinsen . Rhodey and pepper followed me. Our voices were hoarse from lack of use.  
" well, there were some complications..."  
I heard a sharp intake of breath.  
" but he is stable now. You can meet him."  
" but doctor, what happened?"  
" the implant crashed. Cardiac arrest."  
I sighed. This boy...  
Dr. Yinsen directed us to tony's room.  
The room was dark except some light coming from the windows. There was a periodic and relaxed beeping of the heart monitor. Another source of light was at tony's chest, the implant, connected to some electrodes. And tony...  
God, he was a sore sight for sore eyes.  
He was pale. No, he was white. If it wasn't for the beeping, i would have assumed that he was dead. A little red material was smeared near the implant, i tried my best to ignore that.  
I took a chair near him. Pepper took another. Rhodey leaned near my chair like a five year old, pining for attention.  
I took one of tony's frail hand. And prayed.  
This boy didn't deserve all this...he didn't...  
Xxx  
Tony:

Everything hurt.  
My chest, specially. I am no stranger to pain. But this is a new degree. My head hurts. My hand hurts like someone has poked..oh, IV drip. Amen to me. My throat feels dry.  
Analysis; everything hurts.  
I feel someone squeezing my hand. I let the warmth seep in.  
Slowly, i opened my eyes. Brightness. Yah! I clenched my eyes shut.  
After a few seconds, i opened them.  
" tony!" Mrs. Rhodes yelled. She looked bedraggled. How long was i out?  
"mmmnnmmmmm" i groaned. " why am i at a hospital?"  
"i should ask you that. Because when they don't know, " Roberta pointed at the snoring pair of Rhodey and pepper. " i get worried."  
" well i don't know. I am tired."  
Roberta laughed hollowly. " of course you are. Sleep. I will let others know you were awake ."  
I nodded and sleep took over.

Author is too lazy to bold this note.  
Hello. God, i am tired. French exam tomorrow. And father teaches maths all day. Aaaaahhhh!  
So , there will be a twist in the next chapter. New villains...muaahahahahah!


	5. Chapter 5

Robertaaaaaaaaaaa  
" just two seconds." tony pleaded.  
Three hours after he fell asleep, tony waked up and asked to talk to Rhodey. Alone.  
Pepper was already out in the cafeteria. I said yes.  
He smiled. Rhodey pulled his chair closer to the bed . I left.  
Robertaaaaaaa outttttttt  
Rhodey clutched tony's hand. Cold breeze from the window filled the room. Tony had regained some of his colour, beaming like the implant.  
" rhodeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy."  
Rhodey chuckled.  
" back being yourself i see." tony smiled .  
Out of a sudden his face turned serious.  
" i fought that day."  
Rhodey's eyes widened.  
"what?"  
"the day i collapsed... I went out for testing the armour right? "  
Rhodey nodded nonchalantly.  
" i met whiplash."  
" did he do something to the implant?" Rhodey choked out, squeezing tony's hand.  
" he attached something to it, i got rid of it... But..."  
Rhodey leaned closer.  
"but i didn't know that what happened to the implant."  
" okay." Rhodey nodded in understanding, knowing his friend. He knew that tony didn't like being interrogated, otherwise he would have told pepper.  
"he told me he would get me..." tony choked. His breathing rate hitched.  
" tony, be calm, we are fine here right?"  
" yeah." tony squeezed rhodey's hand back, and snuggled closer to Rhodey.  
Xxx  
Roberta.  
These boys ...armour? Whiplash?  
I pulled myself away from the door.

I need to brief someone.

"oh Roberta , you will never have a chance."

xxx

filler! Sorry. And. Action starts from next chapter. Assasination attempts warning!

~khushboo


	6. Chapter 6

Rhodey stared at tony's sleeping form.  
So much tired. The only statement that could have been derived from his poisture was so tired.  
He knew, that tony always his behind his walls, isolating himself when he needed help. But, he went too far now. Atleast he should have told them about whiplash earlier!  
Right now, he looked at peace. Rhodey unknowningly squeezed his hand. Tony smiled weakly.  
Rhodey's phone rang.  
" hello, mom?" rhodey asked, voice even.  
" hello rhodes. Hope you are fine?" devilous laughter was heard in the background.  
Rhodey regognised the voice...  
"whiplash!"  
" glad to see you remember me. But it dissapoints me to see you don't notice the absence of your mom dearest..."  
* buzz...buzzzz...*  
" nonononono! " Rhodey ran out of the room, harshly dropping tony's hand. Tony blinked awake.  
" send tony stark alone to me at burlow's street. Dark lady here will be spared."  
Rhodey felt tears spilling ominously out of his eyes. Not mom...not my mom...  
He stared at the blank phone. tears spilled on the screen. And a redhead lighted up at the background.  
" hey rhod...! Are you crying?" pepper asked, perplexed.  
" pepper, what should i do?;" Rhodey inquired, voice breaking.  
"what do you mean?"  
" whiplash kidnapped mom. He wants tony in exchange."  
For the first time in the humoungous universe, Virginia pepper Potts was speechless.  
She stared. And stared. And stared.  
" Rhodey?" she asked , voice merely a whisper," are you gonna hand him over?"  
There was a flicker of emotion in her eyes.  
" i ...i-i don't know...i don't want too...but...mom..."  
" we need a plan."  
She spoke with sudden determination.  
" and we have the guy we need."

 **Yay! Maths exam gone! Now Hindi, then English, then done! Sorry for the short one :) the plot thickens now. There will be action and implant angst . Another chapter, i will upload today.**  
 **~khushboo**


	7. Chapter 7

Author is too sleep derived to bold this note.  
Author's phone is too out of battery to help the author.

Heyyya! With all your wishes, my Hindi exam was fan-tastic! Thanks! And, I promised myself to update today cause the next ( and the last!) exam is English, yawn. I am too tired. I slept at twelve, and woke up at four. Sleeeeeeeeeeeeepyyyyyyyyy.  
This is a filler, please sorryyy. I am tired,I just came back from school, and am typing for you all. :}  
Anyways, here goes something.

Tony:  
Tony felt cold. Again.  
Rhodey's rough, calloused...caring ..,warm hand was gone from his hand,  
And dude, it felt bad.

rhodey was awesome, as always. The same mom, never too much, never too less. Tony adored him. They were like brothers. And brothers look after each other.  
Tony opened his eyes.  
The hospital bed was a dungeon. You know , kidnapping a princess, no a teenager, and wrapping him in cold spaghetti.  
Best idea you could come up with, mr stark.  
Tony curled up on his side, trying to warm himself. And god , that hurt. The implant was kinda...lost inside his chest. Like the mariana trench.( was it mariana? Great now memory loss.()  
The implant hurt every single minute Tony moved, barring him from proper movement...he missed his movement. Like streching twice his hieght, without retching. Like running for miles, without collapsing. Like jumping from tile to tile, without doubling in pain.  
They never figured it out.  
The other students.. Whitney...happy...gene... Why the hell would anyone care when iron man had a big frigging glowing circle in his chest!  
With the sudden outburst, Tony winced, curling up. The blankets knotted around him.  
" Tony?"  
Tony looked up to see rhodey and pepper. Ahh, finally, someone he could share his pain with.  
But...  
Rhodey's eyes were bloodshot. He black hands clutched his phone in a death grip.  
Pepper was behind him, but instead of playing with her red locks, or rambling, she looked solemn.  
" guys," Tony blurted, voice raspy from pain, " what happened?"  
"mom is kidnapped."


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR IS TOO FRIGGING HAPPY TO BOLD THIS NOTE.

MY EXAMS ARE OVER!  
thanks for reading my note, I just wanted to take the energy off my head.

Tony gaped at rhodey, for like what? Five minutes? Ten seconds? Cause rhodey couldnt decide.  
Tony's eyes turned glassy. His adam's apple began to bob up and down. Rhodey was the least alarmed. He knew Tony as a brother. The most excpected reaction was...  
...silence...  
He gaped at rhodey.  
And began the move out of the bed. " . Easy there buddy." rhodey asked plastering Tony back to the bed. His bones poked rhodey's clammy hand.  
Not that he minded.  
" let me go rhodey! Please!"  
Rhodey sat downed and shaked Tony violently. He looked directly in tony' electric blue eyes. The moisture struck a pang of paim rhodey's heart.  
"Tony. Think sensibly. We dont have to be honest."  
Tony's lip quivered. He managed his emotions, knowing the fact that rhodey could see his inner tumult.  
"you will be the decoy."  
XXX  
"rhodeeeeeeeeyyyyyy"  
"are you sure?"  
" yes, mom."  
Rhodey nodded, features screaming tension. He pushed the wheelchair lightly. One step at a time.  
What seemed as a time for eternity, rhodey finally directed tony's wheelchaiir down the stairs.  
" cant we take the lift?"  
"nope!"  
"why?"  
"beeeecause, the guard who is after us will look in the lift."  
"what guard?" rhodey asked perplexed.  
"your mom ..." Tony trailed of, eyes glazibg again.  
Rhodey patted him. There were stairs to descend, of course.  
Xxx  
Whitney sat on the edge of the building. Stark industries. Her father never talked to her. All because of this stupid building. One step ahead...  
No.  
Because. Whitney was strong. Never backing away. She never learnt to fall into pieces because of a problem.  
She broke the problem into pieces.  
Even if it meant dismantling an ugly building brick by brick.

she WONT back down.

Xxx  
I am so happy and so sad.  
Happy because exams are over.  
Sad because father already brought me maths books for class eight. I will have to begin right away.  
But! I have my holidays now, so longer chapters! From tomorrow. Hehe.


	9. Chapter 9

author is too lazy to bold this note.

Hello. Sorry for the late update, I was quite enjoying my holidays. By glass colouring my hands for enternity.  
Author is finally-  
No! I am not!  
*sigh*  
Meet narrarator. Narrarator, meet reader. He adds the punch line to end my-  
Author is finally-  
Shut up! As I was saying, I actually had pledged myself to comeplete my fics in the vacations, but... *dopey eyes* math! I am not so satisfied with 80 out of 90 marks. Other subjects went awesome. A+! 75 out of 80 in English, 85.5 in science, 82 out of 90 in Hindi, 81.5 in French and 85 in sat! I am the happiest person on earth!  
Author is finally-  
*sigh*  
-done berating the readers 😎😎😎😎😎😎😎

Tony walked into the alley,his bracelet clicking in place.  
Rhodey's mom would be here. Tony began to think. What if she blamed him?  
No suprise. She was kidnapped because of him.  
What if whiplash had done ...?  
No.  
Tony dropped the idea.  
His slender and fragile hands made their way to his chest. Both parties still hurt, from the IV , and the implant.  
Tony always felt shivering when he mentioned the implant, even in his thoughts. The skin near it always itched, and it hurt. Imagine having a bulky piece of technology move in your chest every time you breathe.

He rubbed the implant. No matter how painful the simple act was, it made him conquer some control over his nervousness.  
The question of the fay was,  
What the hell did whiplash want?  
•revenge?  
•armour?  
•tech?  
•was he lying?  
Wait. .

Tony skidded to a stop when he saw roberta, chained to a pole, with whiplash at her side.  
His eyes were menacing and exultant at the same time. The whips gleefully adorned his sides, mocking Tony.  
Roberta's eyes were full of disbelief, fear and... An emotion which Tony didnt comprehend. There was a slender cut at her forehead.  
Whiplash was gonna die.  
Tony stepped forward.  
"I came !" he bellowed, strength lingering in his voice. He took another brave step towards roberta. " let her go!"  
Whiplash smirks, eyes full of pleasure. The only thing that keeps Tony from lunging forward is the dangerously close distance between the whip and roberta.  
" hello stark," whiplash steps in front of roberta. " didnt expect you here. "  
Tony stood, glaring daggers.  
" you want this ? Your prize?" he pointed at roberta. Roberta and Tony snarled in unison.  
" you should better give me the ear piece ."  
The young stark's eyes widened, in amusement for a second. He regained his composture, before taking the small earplug out, and throwing it efortlessly to the ground. He ignored the cries echoing from it.  
Whiplash stepped forward and stepped on the earpiece.  
" so,I heard something about a piece of technology," whiplash began, arms folded. His whips scraped against the ground, producing sparks.  
Tony turned white.  
" in your chest." he finshed, stopping right in his tracks. He stares at Tony.  
" you idiotic piece of metal! He aint giving you that! " roberta snarled, leaning forward despite her bindings. She had adopted Tony stark after all.  
Whiplash turned towards her, thwacking her head to the pole.  
She blacked out.  
"you...!" Tony screamed , pressung a button on his braclet.  
The world turned upside down, as the bracelet covered tony's body, and there stood iron man In front of whiplash.  
XXX  
Implant angst coming up!  
Umm...was this supposed to be a sickfic? Sorry, I dont keep up to my promises. Heheh.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony raised his armoured hands , aiming at whiplash's head.  
Whiplash stared in shock, but dodged the repulsors.  
Shit... Tony thought. Last time he fought whiplash, he ended up in the hospital. Moral of the story?  
TONY STARK DOESNT LIKE HOSPITALS.  
Whiplash lunged at Tony. His glider, why?, sliding effortlessly under his feet. Tony shot a mini missile which emerged from his shoulder plate.  
Mid-story-tony's -POV  
I couldnt place myself in the hellish thoughts of the thought that whiplash seemingly aimed every slash at my implant. It hurt, no doubt. The missile I shot was dodged with ease. Why?  
Whiplash threw his whip , this time aiming my neck. I used my shield. Man...i need help.  
I know rhodey will come, but it will take time.  
the shield breaks under the expanding pressure.i gulp internally. The whip slashes directly with my faceplate. Ow...  
I fall back, tumbling in the ashpalt. My chest hurts, nothing new. But now my face is throbbing.  
"computer..." I choke out, fighting against the pain.  
"yes boss?" ahh...my faithful computer.  
"remind me to work more on project 'whipless'"  
"reminder added. If I may, boss, there is a-"  
Computer didnt finish the words.  
The HUD (aka the screen of the suit, bluish. Bluish.) shut down. I felt trapped. I couldnt move. I saw a Tiny virus warning before they did, though.  
Aah! Whiplash injected something in my suit!  
Why that numbskull...!  
I couldnt move. But atleast the implant was covered. But with whiplash...?  
Searing pain began coursing through my body.  
I writhed in pain.  
Had whiplash taken the implant out?  
No. That couldnt be. The armour was on lockdown.  
I couldnt think as my body siezed again. The armour dug in my hands, ofcourse, I was trying to move in a solid piece of armour.

" _happy birthday Tony!" dad. Oh. Dad._  
 _I gasped. My eyes teared up._  
 _Pepper grinned, slapping my back hard. " happy birthday, genius!"_  
 _My chest felt light. I dont know why._  
 _Rhodey put a childish birthday cap on my head. "just to make sure the cake doesnt affect the big brain" he laughed._  
 _I smiled._  
 _Whitney came running, hugging me for what felt like enternity. She looked beautiful and bold as always._  
 _"happy birthday!"_  
 _Rhodey's mom wished me._  
And as I was cutting the cake, she began to scream.  
Rhodey began to scream.  
Dad, pepper, whitney...everyone began to scream.  
I looked around in confusion.  
Their scream lowered like only one of them was screaming. Their faces morphed into the darkness of the armour.

Their screams,I realised, was my scream.  
I was screaming.  
"hush." whiplash smiled, looming over me.  
He applied a chip on my chest.  
I didnt scream.  
I couldnt scream.  
All I saw and felt was pain.  
My mouth hung over in a gasp. Tears fell freely.  
I remembered. I remembered them all.  
In my last moments, I saw my family.  
And I closed my eyes to die.

 _come save me?_


	11. Chapter 11

Tony floated in his dreamscape.  
Whitney...ahhh...whitney  
...hey...pepper?...blaberring...rhodey...mom...roberta...kidnapped?...  
Whiplash.  
. .

Tony flickered his eyes open.  
Everything was bright. He closed his eyes for a second, and opened them again. He blinked against the brightness.  
Tony;  
I saw white. Nothing else. I hate white, now you mention it.  
Wait. Wasnt I dead?  
Naah. I just wanted to be.  
But with a good reason.  
Now, I was confused.  
Had my family saved me?  
Was rhodey's mom okay?  
Am I dead?  
Last option was a reasonable one. I could hear a saw . Oh no. I felt the warmth of my armour giving away at my feet.  
No!  
I couldnt move!  
The most I could do was move my eyes. I saw whiplash grinning as he sawed my armour off.  
Nonononononono!  
I wriggled. Whiplash glanced at my armoured face.  
"oh, so mr. Stark is awake?"  
I growled.  
Whiplash dug the saw a little to deep, and I felt more warmth escape from my leg. It ...  
I felt my head going dizzy. My andreline faded away, and I fell into blessed uncomciousness, which I didnt realise was from a drug that whiplash injected me with.  
XXX  
I opened my eyes.  
My head felt fizzy. My jeans felt damp. Yuck. I tried to move.  
And then. I realised.  
Whiplash successfully removed my armour. He was currently pulling the chestplate out.  
"no!" I exclaimed. He glanced at me .  
"welcome back." he said, voice as cold as ever.  
"do not touch the reactor!"  
What was I thinking? Saying so only ticked him of. He punched the implant. Hard.  
I felt my heart throb. I siezed. Too much pain!  
Whiplash smiled.  
He pressed the implant , rotated it, and pulled it out in a swift motion.  
I felt the shrapnel go loose.  
My vision went black around the edges. I felt pain. I didnt even heard whiplash laughing. Whiplash sliced my bindings open. My body writhed.  
He smiled at me." toodles." he put the reactor in his armour pocket and began walking out.  
"wait!"  
Whiplash turned, amused. I was pale, and I knew it. But I wasnt going without a fight.  
"too cowardly to win it?!" I screamed.  
"I aint falling for your trap. Though, you can have a return gift. He threw a chip at me. It attached itself to my chest. I tried to pry it away, but it didnt budge.  
It began ticking.  
Whiplash smiled. Then he paced outside the room, locking me in.  
Shit.  
I reacted quickly, despite my weakness and my aching leg. I picked up a sharp piece of my armour.  
I am a genius, i thought. I can do this.

short chapter! Sorry. I am writing too many fics at once. I am confused. Should i write a chapter of this first or finish my other fic, betrayal? Guidance, anyone?!


	12. Chapter 12

Difused!  
Easy as peasy.  
Like it was.  
As soon as i defused the bomb, my andreline faded and I sank to the floor, as lightly as possible, because ; comeon! I have a chest full of shrapnel!  
I dont know, how much time passed.  
I lay there.  
A small whoosh awakened my senses. Make that a big whoosh.  
I blinked sluggishly at war machine. He picked me up in his arms. I could hear curses , which I should not mention.  
My mouth tugged up weakly at the edge, which could have been classified as a weak smile.  
I didnt realise when I fell unconcious.  
XXX  
Rescue flew into Tony' s last seen position . The alley. Sure enough, there was whiplash, with tony's implant in hand, cutting the binds of an unconcious roberta.  
Only if pepper could repress her growl.  
She blasted a uni beam at whiplash, snatched the reactor and roberta and flew, leaving whiplash to recover.  
Roberta recollected the wildest events of her life: on the roof of a building.  
pepper flew towards rhodey to find an uncomcious Tony in his arms. She gasped.  
"pepper! Do it!"  
Pepper nodded frantically, pushing the implant in place, watching it spark back to life.  
Tony jerked.  
"that should do for now." rhodey muttered.  
Tony moved, finding his energy, and removed himself from rhodey's arms.  
And the iron man armour flew and latched itself on Tony.  
" I am back. And wont go without a bang."

Short chapter! Sorry. It was short and hurried because;  
1) I joined archive of our own! I call myself lazetta. ;)  
2) I justed wanted to upload the next chapter  
3) tomorrow is holi! Yay!  
Umm...let me explain. Holi is a festival in which we Indians dunk each other in colour and water! I am gonna be colourfull tomorrow.  
Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Fighting whiplash was a rash idea.  
I know that.  
I also am aware of the fact that rhodey and pepper wouldnt fight if it werent for me.  
"Tony watch out!" pepper yelled.  
I flew up, unaware in which direction what was coming, turned out to be a whip.  
Whiplash wouldnt win, I was sure, because I have my friends.  
I deployed a heat missile. It followed whiplash. whiplash jumped from a crate, to his glider flying over pepper's head. Rhodey fired continuously, but I doubt that firepower was having any affect on the armour.  
The only thing that effects him is the repulsors, that too on a small scpale.  
And I know what to do.  
"rhodey, pepper!" I shouted at the comms, " use your repulsors. Get him weakened!"  
Thankfully, there were no questions. My leg wound was not so deep, and was already clotted, but I felt dizzy. And too much time without the implant didnt help.  
Whiplash lashed at me. Atleast he knows who is the weakest one. I hate my life.  
The whip got hold of my neck. I panicked, trying to wriggle free. It sent electric shocks through my armour.  
"armour battery charged at 40%"  
What the hell?  
Oh.  
Electricity.  
Hmm...  
I made changes to my repulsors. " absorb the electricity!"  
"already on it, boss." the computer replied.  
I felt energy course through the armour.  
Rhodey shot a repulsor, resulting in whiplash's attention turning towards him.  
I couldnt take it.  
I flew towards whiplash's direction smashing him to a truck. His senses dulled, probably, because he didnt get up. He just convulsed on the road.  
"use the uni beams!" I screamed through the comm.  
Rescue, war machine and me, we shot our uni-beams in (pardon the pun) unison.  
I didnt even hear the screams.  
XXX  
Whiplash was handed over to the police, I dont know dead or alive.  
Roberta gave me quite the yell because my ears are still ringing, and I would carry her voice till my dying day.  
And at the end she whispered.  
" and you and iron man are grounded for escaping the hospital."  
I felt my eyes nearly flop out.  
Rhodey and pepper smirked. Their secret was safe ,atleast.  
And if roberta made my favourite pie for dinner, I would never mention it.

Author's note!  
I am very happy today, cause father recieved an award for working as a mechanical engineer for 20 years, yay! So he didnt glare when I wrote this on my phone. Yay! Another yay because I returned to my another Tony whump story, the armoured avenger, with improvements. Check it out if you want , ;)  
le fin.


End file.
